warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Beginning of the End
Beginning of the End Episode One, Season One, of the newly rebooted Two Sided She-Cat So I got the great (great is debatable) idea to reboot this show? Yeah. Credit to my friend for not stopping me when she had the chance. Beginning of the End Dark clouds formed overhead. She tore through the forest, fur tearing on branches as she whipped by. Her head was spinning, her heart beating way too fast. Not yet… I can still do this… This run had become a daily routine for her, but it was still exhausting to do. Perhaps it had to do with the danger surrounding her situation, perhaps it was nothing of the sort. Either way, she was trapped in the cycle. Run, run, and run some more. But no matter how far you go, you’ll never outrun this. “I’m so close…” she murmured, “Just a bit more.” And then it hit her. Quite literally, in fact, the ‘it’ being a branch. Before she could gather her senses, she fell to the ground, too late yet again. - Everything hurt. It always did, but tonight it hurt more than ever. Maybe it meant that something important was going to happen, or maybe somebody just really felt like making her suffer. ‘''Why are you doing this?’ she cried, ''‘This isn’t right!’ A snort, ‘And who are you to lecture me on what is and isn’t right, Sunheart?’ Sunheart bit back a hiss, feeling her muscles tensing, and her mind tearing. ‘You won’t get away with this, Darkshadow,’ Sunheart growled. Darkshadow purred,'' ‘Oh, don’t be such a cliché.’'' And that was it. - Darkshadow shook herself, pleased. Her eyes flitted around in the dim light, checking her surroundings. While the forest that DewClan roamed in was large, it was not so big that Darkshadow didn’t know it. After all, she’d been roaming the area for moons upon moons now. She padded towards the camp at a leisurely pace, feeling the cool grass beneath her paws. The darkness was so beautiful. Seeing the forest lit only by the stars was something Darkshadow always took the time to appreciate. DewClan’s camp was closer than she’d expected, and she took a moment to admire the peaceful silence. Then she crept inside, evading the guards outside the camp. Once she was inside, Darkshadow felt at a loss for herself. Sure, she could kill the leader now, or she could wait until her army was stronger. She’d been building them up for quite some time now, but they were still weak. Soon. Soon I will be able to upheave this miserable Clan. Perhaps I should leave them with a nice surprise… It was a little risky to try something like this, but Darkshadow’s heart quickened in excitement. It had been so long since she’d treated herself to something nice, and she could feel herself almost drooling. That settles it, then. “That settles nothing!” Darkshadow frowned, before realizing the voice was coming from inside her head. She rolled her eyes, not willing to give Sunheart a response. Time was ticking by while she stood in idle, and she didn’t want to waste another second. She crept inside the nursery, not making a sound. Sleeping beside his mother was Aspenkit, Beetlestar’s son and most precious treasure. It would be so easy… So easy to kill him. So much despair… “Don’t even think about it.” Sunheart’s words cut into Darkshadow. The dark she-cat shook out her fur, and knelt down, ready to strike. Something was pulling her back, however. Darkshadow couldn’t quite describe what she was, but it felt as if she was going to faint. She wanted to scream out in pain, but she knew she had to stay quiet, or she’d be discovered. Instead of fighting the pain, Darkshadow backed away from the nursery, and sat back down in the camp. Sunheart, you sentimental fool! Sunheart didn’t seem to have a reply. Darkshadow let out a huff, now unsatisfied. She hungered still for fresh blood, but there was no chance she could get it tonight. “U-Um… Excuse me…” Darkshadow’s eyes snapped to the source of the noise. A small brown tom was looking at her, shaking. Mousepaw. Darkshadow purred, trying to keep her voice light, “Is something wrong?” Mousepaw whispered, “W-Who are y-you?” Why doesn’t he recognize… Oh yes. Sunheart and I have different pelt colours. She mewed gently, “It is nothing that you have to concern yourself with.” Mousepaw cried, “Are you… a spy? I’ll get Beetlestar if I have t-to. You d-don’t stand a-“ Before he could go any further, Darkshadow rushed forwards and bit his throat. Mousepaw fell to the ground, completely still. Blood poured out of his neck, soaking the grass beneath him. The hot liquid dribbled down her face, splattering on her paws. Darkshadow purred, the salty taste easing her nerves. While she wanted to avoid casualties, there were risks involved with every infiltration she did. “Sleep well, Mousepaw,” Darkshadow purred, stepping over his body. Now that someone was dead, there was no point in trying to kill Beetlestar. Not tonight, anyways. As much as Darkshadow wanted to sink her teeth into his fur, she knew she had to wait. I must build my army… I must be ready to take over as soon as I have killed him. She waited for Sunheart to chime in with some annoying, futile claim, but there was nothing but silence. Darkshadow stepped out of camp, the blood in her mouth satisfying herself for the time being. It wasn’t quite what she’d expected, but when did things ever go to plan? In fact, it was almost amusing for things to go a little awry now and again. Darkshadow glanced up at the sky, to see the moon staring back with it’s bright brilliance. It was always at this time of night when Darkshadow would begin to feel the strain on her body. Though she had not made much progress, it was enough for the time being. She wandered idly through the forest, and eventually settled down in a small glade a ways from the camp. She curled up in a ball, and fell asleep, greatly awaiting the sunrise. Though she had no power in the day, it would be so very amusing for her when Sunheart awoke. And that was it. - Bright light streamed down into the glade. Sunheart shot awake, and scrambled to her paws. Her mouth had a vile taste in it, and she felt as if she might throw up. She glanced around, then saw her blood soaked paws and shook. She could see it in that moment. See herself, or rather Darkshadow, murdering Mousepaw. “Great StarClan…” Sunheart whispered. Will I ever manage to stop her? The End Category:Bluestar&Brightheart's fanfics Category:Two Sided She-Cat Category:WFW 1 Category:Action